A Bittersweet Affair
by Florescent Muffin
Summary: Roxas and Axel have more than their share of problems, Roxas expressing his love for Axel just one of them. Axel thinks that it's all good putting Roxas down and getting want HE wants. Rated T for swearing and yaoiesque scenes. Read and review please


I in no way own Kingdom Hearts etc., This is property of it's repesctable owners.

Roxas sat down beside him, sliding his legs under the rails of Sunset Hill. "Axel?" He asked, trying to see if he was paying attention. "What? I'm not buying you any more soda. I only have enough to get us back and that's it." Was his reply. "That's not what I was going to say." Roxas said, not sure if he should tell him or not. He was scared that he would be making a mistake, and that Axel wouldn't want to be around him anymore. Because of that, he stayed quiet. He wouldn't say it now. "Come on, out with it. I know that you want to say something. Just say it, already." Axel shot out. "I love you, Axel." Roxas said quickly.

An awkward silence ruled for a good ten minutes, making Roxas 100 sure that he made a mistake. He saw Axel open his mouth like he was going to say something, but close it thirty seconds later. "How can you love me, if we're Nobodies? We're not even whole people, so it's pointless for you to say that." He said, after a little more of a silence. Roxas got up and ran, leaving Axel to shake his head sadly and debate whether or not to chase after him or not. Rolling his eyes, Axel got up and chased after him. Since he was taller, and had longer legs, he caught up with Roxas easily, and tackled him to stop him. "Don't do that again." Axle angrily wheezed, holding Roxas still. When Roxas went down, his head bounced off the concrete like an inflated basketball. "Hey, are you ok?" Axel asked, rubbing the spot where Roxas' head bounced off the sidewalk. "My head hurts." He replied, letting Axel pull him up. "Sorry about that. I had to stop you somehow. I'll give you some aspirin later, alright?" Axel said, walking towards the train station.

Roxas clung to his arm and stayed quiet. "Roxas, I know that what I said hurts, but it's the truth. I don't like lying to people I care about." Axel said, hugging him. What he was really doing was trying to keep up his "I don't give a fuck how you feel about me" image, and not reveal that he felt the same way that Roxas did. "How can you care if you're a Nobody?" Roxas shot back. Axel stayed quiet. I wonder how he's going to punish me tonight. He thought, letting him go. He already knew, because the first thing that Roxas did when they got into an argument, or fight was take away sex for as long as he felt like it. "We're not having sex tonight." Roxas said. Axel shrugged and ignored him for the rest of the train ride. At the station, they went their separate ways. Roxas went home, and soon Hayner, Pence and Olette called for him to go outside.

"I don't want to go outside right now!" Roxas called outside the window. But soon enough, there was a soft tap on his bedroom door. Roxas got up to see who it was, and when he opened the door, Axel popped out and had him pinned down on the floor. "Axel, get off of me!" Roxas yelled, struggling. That didn't work very well because he got shut up with an open mouthed kiss. But Axel didn't pay much attention to Roxas' mouth for very long. He was already focused on taking off Roxas' shirt so that he could leave another black and blue hickey on Roxas' chest. It was sort of sad to see, because Axel tagged Roxas with his number in permanent marker, still not faded, and with hickies all over the place, ranging from tomato red to freakishly THERE black. "Stop." Roxas whined not wanting to have to decline a trip to the beach to swim with Hayner, Pence and Olette because of all the hickies that Axel gave him. "Why should I?" Axel responded, resting his head on Roxas' chest. Roxas shivered. "Your face is so cold." He whimpered. Axel looked up at him and bit his left nipple, then blew on it. "Sometimes you make me feel like such a pedophile." Axel declared, sitting up. "You're not. I just don't like it when you leave so many hickies on me. I can't go swimming for more than a week now." Roxas answered, flopping down on his bed. He put his head on Axel's chest when he lay down beside him. "Can we still-" Axel started to ask if they would do was he planning to do, but got cut off.

"After what you told me today? I don't think so. You're lucky I let you in my room." Roxas snapped. Axel frowned at him as he got up to put his shirt back on. "You can go now." Roxas said, not looking at him. "Fine. Be a little bitch." Axel snapped, getting up. He left, slamming the door behind him. Roxas sadly sighed and laid back down. He'll forget this by tomorrow he thought, slowly falling asleep. "HEY! ROXAS! COME OUT ALREADY!" Hayner, Pence and Olette were still outside. Roxas got up and opened the window. "I don't want to come out, you guys." He declared. "Can we come up?" Olette asked.

"No. Well, I want to talk to Hayner, so he can. Sorry Pence and Olette." Roxas replied, letting Hayner in his room. He closed the window and sat beside Hayner, who was sitting on the floor. "What's wrong, Roxas?" He asked, taking one of Roxas's hands. "I told him that I love him, and he acted like a prick towards me. Then, he came here just a little while ago, and thought that everything was okay." Roxas replied, wanting Hayner to hold him and tell him that everything was all right, and even though Axel didn't love him too, he was loved anyways. Hayner hugged him and said, "Axel may not love you, but I do." Roxas rested his head against Hayner's chest and stayed quiet. He didn't want to cheat on Axel, because he knew that he would find out and that the end result wouldn't be pretty at all.

After a little silence, Hayner kissed him, just as Roxas opened his mouth to yawn. They had made out before, but Roxas wasn't expecting this at all. "Hayner-" Roxas started to say that Axel might show up any second without warning, but got ignored. He slipped off Roxas' shirt, but didn't pay attention to the to the top half of his chest, which was covered with hickies and a cell phone number, but to his abdomen. "Hayner, stop it. I don't want to cheat on him. He's a prick, but he doesn't deserve this." Roxas said firmly, shoving Hayner off of him and putting his shirt back on. "I just wanted to make you happy." Hayner said defensively. "I know. But the thing that could make me happiest is not cheating on someone I love." Roxas responded, smiling sadly.

"I understand. So, what's up?" Hayner asked, pretending not to be disappointed. "Well, I can't go to the beach this week." "Oh. I see. Well, just don't go swimming when we go. That's all." Hayner looked at his watch. "I'd hate to leave you, but my mom's making me come in by 8. It's 7:50, so I should go. I'll see you later." With that, he was gone. Roxas sighed and laid down on his bed, feeling his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing that it was Axel.

"What do you want, Axel"  
"I wanted to say that I'm sorry"  
"We're not having any sex tonight, so forget it"  
"That's not why I called. I don't want you to be angry at me. I just"  
"If you don't want me angry, then why did you say that?" "I guess I haven't learned how to control that mouth of mine. I would asked if I could come over, but I don't want something to start"  
"Please come over. I need you with me"  
"Alright. See you soon." With that said, Axel hung up.

Roxas looked at his cell phone. Why the hell did I agree to be with him in the first place? I should have just said no and carried on. He thought. But he knew that Hayner wouldn't ever compare to Axel. He was so unpredictable, so good to be around. Hayner was more predictable and less fun to be with. He really hoped that Axel would stop being so hard headed and realize that someone actually does care about him. He didn't hear Axel come in. In fact, he might have been asleep, or just spaced out, because the next thing he knew was that Axel was sleeping beside him, snoring softly. Seeing Axel asleep was something he could never get tired of. He slid his arms around him and soon fell asleep too…


End file.
